If there's no tomorrow, we'll chase tonight
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Takes place after Wrestlemania. Seth's the new champ and Dean has stuck one more night to celebrate his friend's win the celebration turns into an emotionally loaded night neither one of them anticipated. Emotionally loaded sex. Angst. Repressed feelings boil over. Pairing; Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose.


**If there's no tomorrow, We'll chase tonight**

_Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose_

_A/N - This is following the same theme of other Seth/Dean stories based on Dean's departure. Basically the third version._

_Post WrestleMania. Angst . Longing. Porn with Feelings. First Time. Love Confessions. Emotions. Cuddling. Repressed feelings boiling over. Emotional Sex._

_Summary - Wrestlemania for Seth has ended up with him being the new Universal Champ and slaying the beast. To Seth tonight proves dreaming for it all leads you to having it all. When he comes back to his locker room and finds Dean there ready to celebrate his win and congratulate him, the repressed feelings from all these years boil through the surface. The thought of Dean leaving tomorrow has Seth vibrating with this burning need to hold onto tonight. Whether it leads them to more, he doesn't know. All he knows is he wants Dean. And if this is all he gets to have, there's nothing stopping him now._

* * *

Seth didn't remember the last time when he was buzzing with this kind of energy. Not only was he living in a world that seemed so unreachable once upon a time, he was also being able to conquer what very few could. Every sacrifice, every sleepless night on the road, every bone he broke, every heartbreak he endured brought him to this moment. He finally had everything he wanted. Well, almost.

Seth wasn't expecting to find Roman and Dean in his locker room with a bottle of champagne ready to celebrate his night away. It made him giddy, it made him smile, but more importantly it made him wants things and go for them he always denied himself. This night felt like every risk was worth taking, and Seth was tempted to take one last risk. It could turn ugly, but right now it seemed like nothing could go wrong in his world.

Roman had excused himself to go and get ready for his match. Dean was now left in the room alone with Seth, and suddenly the air felt too thick. Almost suffocating. Seth had to do it. Dean wouldn't be here tomorrow. Their lives would change forever. They had to learn to live in a reality where they weren't going to be a apart of each other's world anymore. As Seth stood there with his title grasped firmly in his hand, he felt like taking one last leap of faith was what he desperately needed to do.

Dean was in mid ramble, saying words Seth was too lost to hear. All he could focus on was Dean's lips. How soft and tempting they looked. How much he longed to kiss and hold his best friend in his arms, to never let him go and make him feel alive in a way Dean probably never felt before. Then Seth was strolling towards Dean in quick steps, Dean gasping and his words dying on his tongue as Seth took him in his arms and pressed his mouth against his.

Dean's whole body froze in shock, but Seth didn't let it falter him. Instead, he grabbed Dean's waist more firmly in his hands and brought him even closer against his body, his tongue pushing and seeking entry as he continued to kiss Dean like he couldn't ever stop kissing him.

It took a few moments but then Dean was kissing him back, moaning into his mouth when Seth plunged his mouth with his tongue, tasting his insides and making Dean's toe curl in ecstasy. Seth felt like he was floating in the air, he had never felt so many emotions while kissing someone, just holding them like this with no label to what they were. He knew in that moment Dean was what he wanted, what he desired and denied himself a little too long. Even if there was no tomorrow for them, he wanted tonight to be theirs.

When they pulled back, Dean was left panting. Body shuddering and eyes shinning with so many conflicted emotions. Then Seth saw his beautiful eyes going damp, his heart sinking when there were tears dropping out of those baby blues.

"Dean…?"

Dean shook his head, his breath hitching as he tried to say something. Seth gave him a gentle squeeze, comforting him by rubbing his back and promoting him to use his words. Dean took a deep breath, looking up into Seth's eyes. There was a hint of sadness, wonder in his eyes. "Why now? Why couldn't you do it when I needed you to do this? You have no idea how long I have wanted this for.."

Seth felt like someone knocked the breath out of his chest, his mouth falling open in shock as he struggled to take in the words that gave away so much. He couldn't believe Dean wasn't angry, livid that Seth would do something like this. Instead, here he was telling him this was all he wanted too. That Seth wasn't the only one with his heart longing to have their bond be more than what it was. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony, at the fact that they were both too blind or afraid to take what was theirs. Now they had one last night together, and they were realizing they could have had it all this time.

Seth wiped away a tear from Dean's cheek, shaking his head and letting out a little sad laugh too. "I never knew…I was too afraid. I ran away from what I felt. I didn't want to risk what we had. Now you are going, and I just couldn't not want this anymore. I want you Dean. I have always wanted you. I don't wanna confuse you. I don't wanna make things harder. I just…fuck.."

This time it was Dean pulling him in then pressing his mouth against his, shutting him up and making him moan into his mouth. Seth's arms went around Dean's body, bringing the other man closer against his chest. Dean's wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, the small little whimper that ripped out of his chest making Seth groan out in need. When they pulled back, the heat shining in both of their eyes was the green signal they both needed. If tonight was all they could have, they wouldn't deny themselves this last memory.

* * *

Seth took Dean back to his hotel room, their lips never leaving each others for too long. The need and desire was burning through their veins. The ache to take it all they both longed for made them both so desperate as they clung to each other's bodies.

Seth had laid Dean down on the bed after stripping them both to nakedness, then proceeded to turn Dean over onto his stomach and kissing every inch of his glistening skin. His lips trailed down Dean's back until he reached his hips. He grabbed the meaty globes of his ass and squeezed the soft flesh in his hands, groaning at how good Dean felt in his hands. How he was finally being able to touch what he admired and desired for too long but from a distance. He bent down to dip his tongue between Dean's crack, his hands spreading Dean open as he pushed his face between his cheeks.

The cry that ripped out of Dean's lips and the way his body shook when Seth's tongue tasted him was something Seth would never forget. He groaned and pushed his mouth deeper, almost burying his face between Dean's ass. His tongue poking at his hole, licking it and making it drip with saliva. Dean was going crazy under him, his hips rocking back against Seth's mouth desperately. he was fisting the pillow that was under his head, needy whimpers filled the room as Seth continued to eat him out.

Seth had never seen something as beautiful as Dean shaking with need, his back was arching non-stop, and his body was shuddering as Seth continued to taste his delicious ass. Then Dean was desperately pushing his hips back, turning his head and looking at Seth with such a needy expression. He was panting, his eyes glazed over as his licked at his lips, "Please..Fuck Seth..I want..I want more..Fuck me.."

Seth couldn't resist the beautiful plea. Dean sounded so wrecked, he looked so pretty all spread open and ready, just begging Seth to take him. Have him. He never imagined he would get the chance to experience this. But here he was, having his way with Dean's beautiful body and making him fall apart for him so prettily. His cock was throbbing in need, and he knew he had to have Dean. He was aching in need to get inside Dean, to feel how tight he was and how he would respond to Seth's body wrecking his.

Seth took a few minutes to stretch Dean out, his cock getting even harder at the way Dean desperately rocked his hips on the thick digits inside him. He watched Dean's hole swallowing his fingers, one by one. Soon Dean was screaming out for Seth to get inside him. To fill him and fuck him until he couldn't take it anymore.

Seth wanted to take it slow, he wanted to make it last. He always imagined fucking Dean nice and slow for their first time in his dreams, but when he finally pushed inside Dean's heat, the feeling of perfection that was Dean's ass enveloping his dick so perfectly made him loose his mind. It was addicting, it was breathtaking, and Seth couldn't keep from moaning out deliciously at how good Dean felt wrapped around him.

He fucked Dean hard, desperately. Making him scream out with each thrust, making his body shake as Seth continued to pound into him. Dean's cock was leaking profusely between them. He was begging Seth to touch him, fuck him even deeper. And Seth did it all, he continued to push his dick against Dean's prostate in harsh strokes, and when he started jerking Dean off, it didn't take too long for his lover to scream out his release.

Seth continued to fuck into him, feeling his orgasm nearing as Dean tightened around him. He knew he shouldn't probably cum inside Dean, but the temptation was too much. He wanted to paint Dean's insides with his cum. He wanted to fill Dean with his seeds, leave him leaking and claimed properly. He wanted to watch it drip out of Dean's hole when he would pull out his dick, so he continued to thrust inside Dean until his body shook and he came with a loud cry.

Seth held Dean close against his body, spooning him from behind when they both had cleaned up and settled down. Dean was awake, and Seth knew he must have so many things running through his mind. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Dean's shoulder as he let out a sigh, not knowing if words would ruin this moment. So he kept his silence, let his heart beat against Dean and tried to memorize how easily Dean fit into his arms. How he made him feel so complete.

The night started with Seth chasing his dreams, and now it was ending with his dreams becoming realities. He didn't want this to end, no matter how complicated this seemed. In that moment he knew he was done lying to himself. Even if this was all, at least he was ready to admit Dean had his heart.


End file.
